<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vercopaanir Bat Jate'kara by Skullduggery91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598120">Vercopaanir Bat Jate'kara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullduggery91/pseuds/Skullduggery91'>Skullduggery91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), F/M, Jedi and clone fall in love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know how shaak-ti's padawan was so i apologize if it's incorrect, jedi and clone are dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullduggery91/pseuds/Skullduggery91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clone Wars have begun. Salin Vevren was a healer, he was never made for war. However, he will fight for the men that have been placed under him. He just hopes that they will all see the end of the bloodshed </p><p>Shield was the best of his squad. He was fiercely protective of his men and even the reckless jedi that became their general. He will make sure they see the end of the war, even if he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this is my first Star Wars story. I know there might be some inaccuracies and I hope you forgive them. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep breath in. Hold. Release slowly. </p><p>Salin didn’t need to repeat the words in his head. He could sink into mediation as easily as it was to pull on his cloak. Sometimes though, the words helped grond him. They kept him from getting too lost in the Force. His brows pinched slightly when the vibrations of an approaching guest reached him. He didn’t open his eyes, the montrals that hung to the middle of his chest picked up on the steady heartbeat though something was...off. Tension? From what? Slowly the blue eyes opened and lazily glided through the atrium, his head following to see his former master looking down at him, her dark eyes amused. </p><p>“Master Shaak-Ti,” he greeted, head tilting as if he were still not used to having the weight of his padawan beads. She seemed to take it as a small bow of deference as she slowly sat beside him on the meditation platform. Her thin yet strong hands smoothing out the coarse brown fabric of her dress. </p><p>“We are being called away. All available jedi who do not have padawans.” She said, her voice slightly accented as it always had been whenever she spoke basic. He wondered faintly how she could have the accent of their homeworld, Shili, when he spoke basic with the crisp Coruscanti accent from being here since a Seeker came and got him when he was an infant.</p><p>“All available jedi? Master, what’s going on?” He tilted his head more trying to catch her eyes. Shaak-Ti could lie with the best of them when she had to but they had a connection being Master and Padawan. She finally sighed looking out at the greenery around them. It was what made Salin love the atrium. Here, he could block out the vast cityscape of Coruscant. </p><p>“We have found all the Separtist leaders gathered on Geonosis.” She explained, her words carefully chosen, “We have to strike now if we want a chance in ending the war.” </p><p>“You mean before it even starts. Master?” </p><p>“Yes, Salin?”</p><p>“What will happen if we fail?” The question tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. He was a jedi, he didn’t need to focus on the future or the past for that matter. He needed to be in the present. He saw one eye ridge raise before he shook his head, “I apologize.” </p><p>“It is natural to worry for the future, my former padawan, however as a jedi we cannot let that cloud the present.” Her tone was warm and soothing. It always was when she was instructing him on how to center his mind. </p><p>Deep breath. Hold. Release, slowly. </p><p>He stood, fixing his robes as he offered her his hand, “Well then, I suppose we should go to Geonosis if we want to stop this war from even happening.” </p><p>Salin would admit he was frightened but he knew it was natural. What he needed to do now was just let go of that fear, push it into the Force like he was trained to do. He didn’t like fighting. He would never proclaim himself an expert swordsmen. His abilities were guided more to healing but if and when push came to shove, he was sure he could do his part. The galaxy needed them. They needed the jedi to make this stand to bring peace. They couldn’t act in the Galactic Senate but they could make a difference where it counted. </p><p>~</p><p>Another storm. Another day of training for a war they were never going to fight in it seemed. He caught a glimpse of the jedi that came a few days ago. There’d been whispers among the barracks that they were finally going to see battle. Shield saw to end that right away. They didn’t know what that meant. The jedi could’ve come to cancel the order. He knew what that would mean. Decommissioning. The Long-necks wouldn’t have any reason to keep them around when they weren’t going to bring in a profit. He fought not to shudder at the thought. </p><p>The hiss of another pod opening made him turn to see Jet stretch, “You’re wearing a long face on this,” He glanced to one of the windows, “beautiful morning. What’s going on vod’ika?” </p><p>“You do know I’m older than you right?”</p><p>“By a few seconds and I can’t help it when you seem to be pouting like a cadet.” Jet grinned as he swung his legs over to stare at him, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You heard about the jedi that was spotted a few days ago,” Shield began and his younger batchmate nodded gesturing for him to continue, “What if--What if this is the war they kept telling us we’d be in?” </p><p>“Ah.” Jet looked out at the others that were waking, the hissing of pods opening around them, “Then I think we do what we’ve been trained to do and promise that we both see the end of it.” </p><p>“Jet, you can’t make promises like that. It’s war, the probability that we both see the end of it isn’t very high.” </p><p>“Well if that’s true, I hope it’s you then.” </p><p>Shield wanted to say more but an alarm began sounding, all graduated troopers were to be on the loading bays. </p><p>The war was here. </p><p>~</p><p>Salin bent down to gently skim the pulse of the fallen Jedi beside him. He closed his eyes and knew that it wouldn’t even matter if he pushed some of his own life into the fallen rodian. He closed his eyes wishing them a safe journey into becoming one with the Force. Their fight was over, his own was still raging on above him. Shaak-Ti stood beside him as he slowly rose from his knees. He was too focused on the battle droids that surrounded the small group to listen to what Master Windu and Count Dooku were saying. Only when the robotic arms raised the blasters again did his shoulders tense, he was ready to join all those that feel around them. His eyes closed, ready to feel the blaster blots rip into his skin.</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Salin opened his eyes and saw large gunships rocketing toward them. Green blasts were raining down on the droids halting their execution. He felt the breath leave him, dare he hope that these were saviors instead of another enemy? A ship landed and the blue eyes saw that of Yoda staring out at the meager group that was left. White armored men filed out, opening fire on the surrounding droids, calling for them to get into the ships. Shaak-Ti’s hand on his wrist brought him back to the present and he followed her. He swiftly got into the ship, helping armored men and jedi back into the safety of the metal doors. </p><p>~</p><p>The LAAT rocked dangerously as it broke the atmosphere of Geonosis. Shield barely noticed when his brothers all reached for the netting that was above them. He just stared at the t-visor of his helmet. It stared blankly back at him. He took notice of the yellow paint on the visor and the mohawk like fin. It mirrored the yellow paint that was painted in precise lines across his white armor and the three dots on his chest plate signaling to the others that he was a Command Class clone. He was made to lead his brothers into a hell that rained down blaster fire, where their opponents never stopped coming.<br/>
</p><p>The crude arena came into view, the other LAATs swung down in formation as Yoda’s voice came through the comms telling them to form a perimeter around the survivors. They could do more than that. He saw three ships landing, “Gunners,” he barked, “give them some cover.” There were several crackles of “Yes, sir.” His own eyes scanned the wave of battle droids as they stared up at them with blank faces and eyes that didn’t see the world, not like them, not like the jedi. Green blaster bolts tore into the crowds and they didn’t even move. They just raised their arms and fired. </p><p>Shield made the mistake of looking down and seeing the flash of white armor among the tan and black metal. Brothers falling already and they’d only just begun. He hoped that Jet wasn’t down there, a lively flame snuffed out by cold steel. He closed his eyes, regained composure and looked ahead. Focus. He had men to lead, how many of them had made the same promises to brothers that Jet and forced him to make. </p><p>~</p><p>Salin gently began pushing the Force to heal the injured before him. He was so wrapped up in trying to soothe the pain before him that he flinched when Shaak-Ti placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder, “Salin, cease. You need to conserve your strength. I fear we have not finished fighting.” He was about to question what she was talking about until his eye ssaw the battlefield, massive starships docked. Troops and tanks by the hundreds were marching out of them. “Force help us.” He whispered feeling the dread eat away at his very being. He could feel the pain as the white armor clashed with the metal. He could nearly hear the screams. Death was pounding his fragile heart to the ground. </p><p>~</p><p>Shield was barking out orders to his men as they landed. They were fighting without generals. No one to lead them. That meant they’d have to improvise, hit them hard and fast, then repeat until they didn’t get up. He saw some new troops flinch as a cannon blast hit the ground beside them, the red sand sprayed the air, blinding them all for a moment. With a few rapid blinks, Shield engaged the deafner. He had to karking think on his feet. “Tank gunners, make sure those ships don’t get in the air. Take, take, take!” He ordered as he and his men ploughed through the sand that lingered in the air, noticing how they smudged their armor red in places. It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered right now except finishing the job. His DC-15 raised and fired out into the metal bodies watching them fall silently. No screams or grunts as the breath leaves the lungs for the last time. Did these clankers even feel pain? </p><p>~</p><p>Salin was lost. He saw his fellow jedi flowing into the fight naturally. He didn’t feel that pull at all. To his great shame, he felt the opposite. The pain and death that bombarded him made him want to turn and run. He was not brave. He was not strong. The Force was not guiding him into battle. He watched the bloodshed with horror, his grip was loose on his lightsaber. Blaster bolts hit the ground around him. Blue eyes couldn’t stop but stare at the lives ending around him. A streak of white caught his attention and he saw men running through a cloud of sand.</p><p>Then he felt it. </p><p>The sharp tug nearly pulled him off his feet, instead he ran after the small group. The Force pushed him forward. A helmeted head glanced in his direction as he began deflecting the oncoming fire. He let out a small breath and being here, with this group of men felt right. His saber came up deflecting bolts. His heart was hammering in his chest as the exhilaration filled him. This was not what being a jedi was about. They weren’t supposed to feel this pleasure in combat. Perhaps, it was his togruta blood, this was prey he was chasing. Still he couldn’t stop the way he ran with the men, hearing them shouting and out of the corner of his eye, seeing the rifles raised as blue lights left the muzzle. </p><p>~</p><p>Shield saw the large jedi moving in front of them. The green saber easily deflected the blasts that would’ve been fatal to anyone of his men. Saw the way the other fought, a force that he couldn’t see pushing a group of droids away from them. Was this the power of the jedi? They began to move around each other easily. He didn’t know how they were able to accomplish that. He saw the bright green light beside him, having blocked a bolt that was coming right for the back of his head. He met the blue eyes and for a moment felt the breath catch in his throat. Having feelings like this wasn’t suitable for a clone, especially during a karking battle. He nodded his thanks before continuing to fire. </p><p>~</p><p>Salin didn’t know how long the battle lasted but when it ended he fell back, his butt hitting the sand with a grunt. His lightsaber extinguished as he rubbed a dirty hand over his face, feeling the coarse sand rub into his skin. It was when he took that moment to breathe did the Force send him the pain of those wounded and dying. He fought not to throw up at the suffering that began battering against his shields. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the blank helmet of the clone commander he’d been fighting alongside. </p><p>“Are you alright sir? If you’re wounded I’ll call for a medic.” Salin waved his hand and tried to smile. </p><p>“No, no. I’m fine. Thank you,” he trailed off waiting for the clone to answer. </p><p>“CC-4355.” </p><p>The togruta blinked at the answer. A number? “Do you have a name?” He asked, keen blue eyes noticed the way the body shifted uncomfortably, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.” He stood patting down his robes to try and knock some of the sand from it. He smiled once more at the clone before beginning to walk toward the people scrambling around. </p><p>He saw two clones trying to move droids off a fallen comrade. A jedi helped by lifting up more with the Force, brushing off the concern, when the two seemed to try and stop her from helping. He jogged over when the trooper was removed from the rubble and began doing what he could to help, feeding his own force signature into the writhing man. A healer’s work was never done when war began. </p><p>~</p><p>Shield flushed under the helmet as the large Togruta smiled and left. He asked for his name. That was something new. Names were for brothers. Still he felt his dance on the tip of tongue wanting to escape the cage his teeth and lips made. He turned when he was called by a Sergeant before glancing back at the retreating jedi. It didn’t matter, he supposed. This would probably be the last time he saw the jedi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Assigning a General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salin paced the small room, Shaak-Ti patiently sitting, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Finally, the togruta turned to his master, “I don’t understand.” She sighed softly and rose, slowly taking his hands and squeezing them. Salin couldn’t imagine there was a time when she towered over him. Now, it was him who ducked his head trying to read her expression more clearly. </p><p>“I know it is not what you want to hear.” </p><p>“You’re right, it’s not. We are peacekeepers. The shield of the Republic, not the sword of the Senate. I don’t care what Master Windu said.” He fought not to flinch when Shaak-Ti let out a breath through her nose. </p><p>“Salin,” her tone sharp, “we do what is necessary.” He couldn’t stop the flinch that rocked him this time. He wanted to turn away from her but those strong hands held firm. Her shoulders rose and fell with a quiet sigh as she led him to the couch in his chambers. They sat together and her dark eyes travelled to the busy airspace of Coruscant, “I know this is not what you expected when you became a knight. Your heart...it is too soft for war, I know that very. Your talent lies in healing but we all must do what is necessary in these times. It is our duty as peacekeepers to end this turmoil as quickly as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.” </p><p>“I myself will be on Kamino to oversee new clone cadets.” She sat gently releasing his hand to adjust one of his montrals. It shook in her hold as he got upset, “You, my former padawan, will be the general of the 743rd, on the Tenacity. Your commander is CC-4355.” He turned to her at that. </p><p>“Did you say CC-4355?” </p><p>“Yes, do you know him,” he knew she was just trying to make casual conversation. He barely left the meditation rooms or his own for the last few days. He had to push out the pain and suffering that hit him on that dreaded planet. </p><p>“Ah, barely. He-we met on Geonosis. Briefly, of course.” </p><p>“Well it would seem the Force is intertwining your destinies.” </p><p>“Master,” He chided, seeing her lips pulling into a small smirk. His master never changed. Regal, stern, caring, mischievous. He wondered why the Force favored him enough to get such a woman to train him. </p><p>“The Force has great plans for you, Salin. You just have to be aware enough to know where it calls you go.” </p><p>“And where is the Force calling you to go?” He asked and Shaak-Ti sighed softly giving him a pointed look. “What? I had a feeling that this was going to be a parting.” </p><p>“Temporarily. I am stationed on Kamino. The council thinks it would be a good idea for the clone troopers to see a jedi and to have me be responsible for their combat training.” </p><p>“Well then, Master. May the Force be with you.” </p><p>“And also with you, my dear friend.” </p><p>~</p><p>Shield stood anxiously at parade rest while he waited for his general to arrive. Jedi Knight Salin Vevren. Well, he supposed it was General Vevren now. He wondered faintly what kind of man the general was. The jedi seemed to treat them well enough. However, he didn’t know how long their good will would last. He glanced over at the crews running to and from the Tenacity. He chewed on his lip and not for the first time that day, was thankful for his helmet. </p><p>“Commander, we just got word that the General is here.” A Lieutenant said when approaching him. Shield took a breath and steeled himself. </p><p>“Very good.” He said, “Back to your duties then, Lieutenant.” He let the other clone salute then leave. He then made the long walk to escort Salin Vevren to the ship and to introduce himself. His hands were clasped behind his back as the speeder pulled up and his eyes went wide when he recognized the large togruta male.</p><p> Oh kark. He was karked. So utterly karked. </p><p>The togruta’s eyes found him and brightened. His lips curled into a smile and Shield had a feeling he was done for. “CC-4355! It’s good to see you again! I didn’t think I would after Geonosis.” </p><p>“It’s good to see you again too, sir.” He answered, as he began to lead the togruta to the ship, “We’re almost ready to shove off.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s uh...good.” Salin finally sighed, stopping before they walked up the ramp, “I should apologize if I’m not very good at this. I know it’ll take time for me to learn how to be an effective leader but I am hoping that you’ll allow me to lean on your knowledge and experience for the time being.” </p><p>Shield was surprised to hear the apology and the plea for help. What did one even say to that? He straightened his shoulders, “Of course, sir. You can count on me.” </p><p>“Ah, thank you Commander.” A small smirk curled his lips as he titled his head slightly, “And maybe one day you’ll even feel comfortable enough to tell me your name.” </p><p>“One day, sir.” </p><p>~</p><p>Salin had to fight not to cheer when the clone before him finally conceded to one day give him his name. He just smiled and nodded as he turned and continued walking into the ship. Perhaps, this whole thing wouldn’t be as bad as he thought and if it was, well, he’d maybe have a friend by his side. </p><p> Walking through the halls of the ship he realized that his cold sterile metal was going to be what he’d be living in for a long while. “So Commander, where are we going?” He asked turning to look over at the man walking beside him, “I’m sure you got our orders.” </p><p>“I did, sir.” He answered, “We’re being stationed at the Outer Rim to observe and stop the Separatists from gaining a foothold.” </p><p>“That seems like quite the feat.” Salin said as they reached the bridge and he could hear the sound of someone shouting ‘General on deck!’ He turned and waved at them to sit when they all stood, “But I feel confident we’ll be able to get through this. If they want to get the Outer Rim they’re going to have to get past the Tenacity first. So let’s live up to our name, right Commander?” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” </p><p>~</p><p>Shield had to smile behind his helmet at what the other said. He may not have known it but General Vevren was already stepping into the role of the Jedi General that would lead them hopefully to victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! For those of you that don't know this is my first Star Wars story. It's a bit slow in the beginning and I apologize. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. We're going to time skip ever so slightly in the next chapter where Salin and his men have been together for a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>